1 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar heaters and solar heating elements.
2 Description of the Prior Art
It is known to make solar heaters having heat absorbing panels comprised of a sheet of copper to which a copper tube is secured such as by soldering. Although such heaters work exceedingly well, they are expensive in that the manufacture of the panels is expensive.